


Being Alone

by phfatbeatrice



Series: The Kamihama of the Future [3]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: Yachiyo is left alone at Mikazuki Villa and Iroha decided to come early so that would be alone for once.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: The Kamihama of the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt for a contest on a Discord server I’m in. Once again, I wrote this on my phone and in about 3-4 hours. I really need to learn to plan these things out.

Yachiyo was in the kitchen, quietly cutting up vegetables for her lonesome dinner. Tsuruno had dragged Iroha, Felicia, and Sana to Banbanzai to visit her dad and eat their subpar Chinese cuisine. Mifuyu and Ui had gone to visit Touka and Nemu at the genius girl’s mansion. That left Yachiyo home alone. She didn’t know how long she would be there on her own, but judging by the manual clock affixed to the wall over the bar it was already dinner time. 

The veteran magical girl had been out until twilight, doing a photoshoot for her job as a model. When she made it home, she found the two separate notes explaining why the Mikazuki Villa was so desolate. After reading the notes, the thin girl started on her own dinner. 

She let out a sigh and started the pot of water for her steamed vegetables. Mikazuki Villa was almost eerie when she was by herself. It had been years since she had first invited Felicia and Iroha to stay with her. It was a fond memory even if it came with a dull ache. After Mifuyu left, Yachiyo had been alone in the large boarding house. She tried to convince herself that she liked it. She liked the silence, the lack of drama, the calm atmosphere; however, she really didn’t. The feeling of warmth when she looked at her friends at the table told her that the cold of being alone wasn’t ideal. 

Clatter from the front door caused Yachiyo to get torn from her thoughts. She looked up and her eyes landed on Iroha in the doorway. 

“Hey, Yachiyo!” Iroha said as she kicked off her outside shoes and put on her slippers. “How was your job today?” 

Yachiyo smiled at her and spoke, “It wasn’t so bad. My arms are a little tired from holding some of the poses for a long time, but it’s just part of the job.” She said as she pushed the chopped vegetables into the steam pot. “What are you doing home so early? And why are you alone?” She asked, noticing that no one followed the pink haired girl into the house. 

“I was getting a bit of a headache, and you know how loud Tsuruno and Felicia came be...” Iroha came into the kitchen and got close to Yachiyo. “Are you making yourself dinner?” 

Yachiyo nodded a little. “I can cut up more if you haven’t eaten yet.” 

The smaller of the two girls shook her head a little. “No, I already had some lo mein at the restaurant.” She spoke, putting her hands on Yachiyo’s shoulders and massaging them for a moment. 

Yachiyo couldn’t help as she tilted her head back a little, leaning just a little closer to her girlfriend. “Hmm, if you’re sure.” She said as she turned a little. 

“If I’m being honest, I am hungry... hmm, not for food though.” Iroha said with a small smirk on her pale face. 

The model was caught off guard by the forward nature of the other and her face turned a hue of red. She didn’t think she could ever get over how bluntly Iroha could voice such things when she was a blundering mess even trying to just ask for assistance at the store. It would never cease to amaze her. “I...” Yachiyo looked at the pot on the stove before turning to look at Iroha. “I suppose I can eat dinner a little later.” She said as she reached to turn the stove off. 

The moment the flame was turned off, Iroha moved herself so she was between Yachiyo and the counter. She smiled a little at her as she leaned forward and kissed the taller girl with passion. They had only been sexually involved with each other for a couple months at best. The two girls had agreed to start dating nearly half a year ago, but Yachiyo refused to do anything sexual until she was sure that Iroha was completely ready to give her something as important as her virginity. 

Yachiyo smiled against Iroha’s lips. She kissed her back, putting her hands on the younger girl’s hips. “Hmm, what about that headache of yours?” 

Iroha let out a chuckle and nuzzled against Yachiyo’s jaw and neck, leaning to speak into her ear. “I may have also come home knowing you would probably be here alone.” She said softly before she kissed down her neck and stopped once she had gotten to her shoulder. The smaller girl pulled away ever-so slightly. 

Yachiyo’s blush deepened when her partner said that. To think that Iroha came home so that they could have sex was embarrassing, even for the 22 year old. When Iroha paused after kissing down her neck, “Is something the matter?” She asked softly, looking down at Iroha, who was looking down at Yachiyo’s shoulder. 

Iroha shook her head a little. “I just... I never realised just how sexy your collarbones look.” She said, running one of her fingertips down the bone, from her shoulder to her sternum. “Hmm, maybe it’s this top... is this the one you modelled? I’ve not seen it before.” 

The dark haired girl blushed again and she nodded a little. She hadn’t really thought of her collarbones much before, honestly occasionally finding herself too thin. “Yeah, it is.” She said with a small nod. “I thought it would be okay to leave it on since I’m only making vegetables and rice.” 

“It really accentuates your collarbones.” Iroha said as she moved the two of them a little bit so she could lean Yachiyo against the curved counter, but away from the food she had been prepping. The pink haired girl traced circles over the model’s collarbones and looked at her with a hungry expression. “Just seeing the way they are connected to your chest, and these little dips... I really like them.” 

Yachiyo hadn’t intended to look so shy about it but seeing the way Iroha looked at her made her feel modest. “Th-that’s embarrassing.” She said quietly. She didn’t stop Iroha though, finding the light touches against her bones like little shocks through her body. 

The smaller magical girl leaned forward again, kissing at the prominent bone, before running her warm tongue over the dips near the top of the structure of Yachiyo’s shoulder. “Mm, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” She said quietly as she kissed down the other collarbone and left shallow red marks on the flesh. 

“I can’t help that..” Yachiyo said softly as she held onto Iroha, running her fingers through the younger girl’s hair. 

“I don’t want you to change that.... hmm, do you know when you’re going to model again? I want to leave marks...” Iroha said softly, looking up at the dark haired girl. 

Yachiyo shook her head a little. “I don’t... but I can just use some foundation.” She said, giving a smile to her girlfriend. “I don’t mind if you bruise me.” The veteran said, a small bit of ulterior motive in her statement. Yachiyo liked being marked up. She liked being scratched, bitten, marked with deep hickeys, her hair being pulled. It was embarrassing to her but true. 

The younger girl nodded a little and turned her attention back to those beautifully shaped collarbones. She nipped at the flesh before sucking on the flesh, leaving bruises as she did this. The thought that she was marking up Yachiyo’s shoulders was giving her more fuel to keep going. Iroha moved up to kiss her girlfriend again, inviting her to deepen the kiss as her hand slid up the nape of her neck to entangle in her hair. 

Yachiyo opened her mouth into the kiss and allowed Iroha to explore her mouth with her tongue. Her body was already hot from what they were doing and she could feel the heat on her face. She ran her own hands up to Iroha’s ribs, passing her fingers over the girl’s modest breasts. She hummed at the feeling of Iroha’s hand in her hair. 

Iroha pressed herself into the model as the two of them made out. She tugged at the silky strands of Yachiyo’s black hair and nibbled at her bottom lip. She continued kissing her as she found the buttons at the top of the low cut top, taking her hand from Yachiyo’s hair so she could manoeuvre the buttons without any struggle. 

Yachiyo leaned back over the counter a little so that Iroha could get the sleeveless top off of her body. Under the dark button up, she was wearing a deep blue bra that was mostly lace and completely see through. She pushed at Iroha’s top, trying to get it off. 

Iroha pulled away from the kiss while huffing a little as she helped her girlfriend get her top off. Her bra was more immature than Yachiyo’s, a solid pink T-shirt bra. She ran her hands down Yachiyo’s torso, cupping her breasts through her bra as she closed the space between them again. She started kissing at Yachiyo’s jaw again, down her neck back to her collarbone. She ran her teeth against the bone as she massaged at Yachiyo’s breasts, using the lace of her bra to rub her nipples. 

Yachiyo gasped softly at all of the sudden attention. She gripped at Iroha lightly, her own skin on fire from the way Iroha touched her. 

The light haired girl took the heavy breathing as permission to continue on. She reached behind Yachiyo to unhook her bra as she nipped at the flesh of her collarbone again. Each of the bones were marred with hickies, light teeth marks, and just red from the attention Iroha couldn’t help but give Yachiyo. Iroha let out a small chuckle and spoke. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.” She commented after she pulled the bra away. 

Yachiyo shook her head. “I don’t mind. I... I like it rougher, you know?” She spoke, blushing as she said that. She and Iroha were still learning one another’s kinks and what made them tic. It was all a learning process, one they were exploring together. 

Iroha nodded. “Yeah, I just...” she said softly before she just nuzzled into Yachiyo’s neck as she stopped herself from walking down into an anxious spiral. She had done so good to be bold, it would be bad if she had let it take over her now. 

Yachiyo ran her fingers through Iroha’s hair and spoke, “Don’t worry about hurting me.” She said before she kissed the top of her head. “Shall we continue?” 

Iroha pulled away to look at Yachiyo before she nodded. “Yeah, of course.” She said as she kissed Yachiyo again, hovering her thumb over the model’s erect nipple. She deepened the kiss again as she began rubbing her thumb over the sensitive bud of her right breast, as her left hand went behind the girl and tugged her hair a little. 

Yachiyo let out a hum and used one hand to stable her back against the counter while she held the younger girl with her other hand. “Hmm, Iroha...” she said softly, her voice breathy. 

Iroha could feel Yachiyo’s chest rise and fall as she was getting worked up. She smiled against her lips and pulled away from the kiss. She tugged at Yachiyo’s hair again as she pinched her nipple. The pink haired girl kissed at the model’s collarbone again before she began lowering herself. She leaned a little as she kissed and nipped all of the flesh she could get to on her way to entrapping Yachiyo’s nipple into her mouth. She used her free hand to play with the other breast before she shifted so she could unzip Yachiyo’s jeans. 

Yachiyo was mostly quiet, but the sound of her breathing surrounded them. She occasionally let out audible huffs and small hums, but she was mostly quiet as she was teased and getting worked up. 

Iroha admired the way Yachiyo’s legs looked in the jeans before she began pulling the blue fabric down. Her panties were a matching deep blue lace to the brassier she had been wearing. Iroha got into her knees as she tugged the jeans to Yachiyo’s ankles and looked up at the veteran. 

Yachiyo was watching Iroha as she stripped her at a speed that didn’t seem fast enough. She was so heated from the teasing that she would probably cum really fast once they had gotten to that step. 

“Mm, you look eager.” Iroha said with a small smile. She helped Yachiyo step out of her pants before she got up from her knees and kissed along the magical girl’s toned stomach. She ran her hands down from Yachiyo’s collarbones to her breasts, before cupping them in her palms and massaging them softly. “This look suits you...” Iroha murmured as she kissed up Yachiyo’s sternum and then bit at the edge of her jaw softly. “How badly do you want it?” She whispered to the older girl who was panting against her. 

Yachiyo bit her lip and looked off to the side for a second. She didn’t speak up, instead just pushing herself against Iroha just a little. 

“Not enough yet?” Iroha asked as she moved one hand from Yachiyo’s breast down her stomach slowly. Her touches were light as she began tracing lines at the elastic of the thong that the model wore. 

Yachiyo let out a small hum as she shifted to try and get Iroha to move down even just a little. The burning at the base of her abdomen and the slick that had wet her panties were leaving her restless and she wanted it. “Iroha...” She said quietly, desperation in her tone. 

The younger girl smiled a little as she ran her finger against Yachiyo’s lower lips through the lace ever so lightly. 

The movement caused the dark haired girl to moan quietly, the noise barely loud enough for Iroha to hear. She bucked her hips forward in an attempt to get more of a sensation but Iroha just pulled away, making her core burn with need. 

Iroha smiled, finding herself a bit drunk with the power of seeing the way Yachiyo’s brows came together and her bangs began sticking to her forehead. Seeing the veteran lose that kind of composure was so arousing to Iroha. 

Yachiyo bit her lip and looked at Iroha with a plea in her eyes. “Iroha, please.” She said through her own huffs. Even as she was sat against a kitchen counter, almost completely naked and completely melting with desire, she still tried to have some control in the situation. 

The younger girl very lightly repeated what she had done seconds before, which caused the other to gasp. Iroha nuzzled against her and finally slipped her hand into her underwear. She ran her fingers across Yachiyo’s wet core, still keeping her pressure light. 

“Mmm, please, Iroha... I-I need it.” Yachiyo huffed out, her eyes begging as she pressed her hips forward in an attempt to get anymore attention. 

Iroha finally slipped one finger into the slit of her pussy, making the older magical girl actually let out a moan. She could feel just how hot Yachiyo had gotten in her foreplay with the girl. Her clit was swollen and twitched when Iroha ran her finger across the bud that was still covered by the protective hood. 

Yachiyo let out a groan, one of her arms that was wrapped around Iroha tightened around her, her fingernails digging into the smaller girl’s skin. She was already so close, and it was torture that Iroha was teasing her with it. 

Iroha ran her finger across the bud a couple more times before pulling her finger away just a little. She lowered her fingers and pressed them into the older girl. She did so slowly, purposefully dragging it out. Doing this was how she could draw Yachiyo’s voice out, a special gem that only Iroha got to hear. 

Yachiyo bit her lip and gripped at Iroha. “Haa, Irohaa, more...” she said, her voice still rather quiet. Even as she whined and begged, Yachiyo couldn’t deny that she was enjoying every second of this fire and painful ache of needing attention. She loved that Iroha would play with her like this. 

Iroha kissed at her collarbone again as she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and ran them back up to the girl’s throbbing clit. She rubbed the sensitive bud for a few moments before moving her hand down again, purposefully pulling away from the bundle of nerves to avoid letting her orgasm. 

Yachiyo let out a whine and buried her face into the crook of Iroha’s neck, her legs shaking as she nearly came before the sensation moved again. It left her panting and shaking as she craved that high. “I-I’m so close, Iroha... Please, just a-a little more...” she begged against the younger girl’s neck. 

Iroha hummed as she lazily moved her fingers in her slit without giving attention to the dark haired girl’s clit. Despite the soft and sweet sex Iroha enjoyed when she wasn’t the lead, she had learned that she could be quite a top if she was into it. After a few moments and knowing Yachiyo had started to calm down from nearly orgasming, she ran her fingers over her hot nerves again. 

Yachiyo hummed softly as she rode the arousal, rocking her hips as she tilted her head back. She held onto Iroha like she was a lifeline, feeling like the world was blurry around her. This time when she got to that edge, Iroha didn’t pull away. Yachiyo’s voice escaped her as she nuzzled her face into Iroha’s neck again, moaning as the world went white and she tensed. “Hnnn, Irohaaa, ahh!” She muffled her voice with Iroha’s skin, her face red as she moaned. 

As Yachiyo came, Iroha didn’t stop rubbing her clit, wanting her to ride out the arousal for as long as possible. Hearing Yachiyo’s voice was like a special treat that she didn’t get every time so she wanted it to last as long as possible. 

A few seconds went by before Yachiyo finally went limp, huffing loudly as she put her weight back on the counter. She was glistening with sweat as her chest rose and fell. “Oh, my god, Iroha...” She said through her heavy breaths. “You did... amazing.” Yachiyo shared as she held the counter. 

Iroha pulled her hand out of Yachiyo’s thong and blushed, finding her girlfriend’s compliment to remind herself of her own arousal. “Thanks.” She said, as she stepped back to admire the sheen on her partner. While still looking at Yachiyo, Iroha slipped the two fingers she had just used to make her girlfriend cum into her mouth. “Mm, has anyone ever told you you’re sweet?” 

Yachiyo’s face turned dark red and she turned to look away, “Th-that’s so embarrassing, don’t say something like that!” She said as she shifted to reach for her jeans. 

Iroha smiled a little and pulled her fingers out of her mouth. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” She commented before she turned to the stove and twisted the switch back on. “Here, let me finish your dinner for you, okay?” 

Yachiyo let out a small sound of rebuttal before she slipped the jeans on. “You don’t have to do that. What’s gotten into you today?” She asked as she put the brassier back on. 

Iroha shook her head a little. “I don’t know. Just knowing you were here alone, then seeing your collarbones in that too... hmm, it was just needed. You should go find a different shirt before I go down on you because of those sexy shoulders.” She said with a smirk. “And before the others get home and see all of those marks I left.” 

Yachiyo nodded as she glanced and could see a couple of the red marks against her shoulders and chest. Honestly, being heavily marked by her girlfriend was something that would probably give her a weird confidence. Knowing the younger girl was so aroused by such a part of her body made her feel sexy. 

Iroha leaned over and kissed the model lightly before she moved to the sink to wash her hands. “I’m going to finish this for you. Go get changed. I love you.” Iroha said with a smirk as she dried her hands, then reached for her shirt, slipping it back on. 

Yachiyo nodded a little, the blush still powdered across her face. “I love you too. Don’t think this is over. I’ll get my revenge for this tonight.” She said as she ran her fingers over her bruised collarbone. She turned for a moment before looking back at Iroha. “I really fucking love you.” She followed up before starting up the stairs. 

Iroha smiled as her girlfriend went up to their room. Things were good. This all was good. “I really fucking love you too!”


End file.
